Jingle Bell Rock
by DataAndrd
Summary: Special Liley Christmas Oneshot - Miley & Lilly exchange very special presents one snowy Christmas morning in Tennessee


**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot for the holidays... hope you all like it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**JINGLE BELL ROCK"**

**December 25, 2018**

**Crowley Corners, Tennessee**

As far back as she could remember, Lilly Truscott had always loved Christmas. When she was younger, she was so excited she could barely sleep the night before, and would jump out of bed as early as humanly possible, driving her poor parents crazy. Even as she got older, and her impulses to get up at the crack of dawn waned, her excitement for the holiday continued.

So it was, as dawn broke over Miley's small hometown and the shrill crow of a rooster split the cool morning air, Lilly found herself the first person awake in the Stewart household. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she took in the sight of her wife lying beside her.

"Miley, wakey-wakey!" she whispered softly. Miley groaned and tried to pull the comforter over her head.

"Lilly, you know I love you more than life itself, but if you don't go back to sleep right now, I may have to hurt you," she grumbled. Lilly giggled.

"Come on Miles, it's Christmas morning!" she whined playfully. "I can't wait to give you your present!" When Miley didn't respond, Lilly stuck her bottom lip out, affecting a sad but adorable pout face.

"You're making the face, aren't you?" Miley's voice floated up from under the covers. Lilly responded but uttering a soft, almost puppy-like whine.

"That's not fair, and you know it!" Miley muttered. With a sigh, she finally emerged from beneath the covers, looking tired and irritated. The moment she felt her wife's soft lips touch her own however, everything else was pushed aside as her heart soared with love.

"Merry Christmas, Miles," Lilly whispered, smiling down at her wife. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Lilly Bear," Miley whispered back, grinning happily. "I love you, too."

"Can I give you your present now?" Lilly asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Lilly, no one else is even awake yet," Miley started to protest.

"I know," Lilly replied. "I kinda wanted to give it to you in private anyway. Please?" She started to put on her pouting face again, but Miley quickly held up her hand.

"All right, all right… but do I at least get a hint?" she asked. Lilly shook her head and smiled.

"You won't need it… I hope." She reached carefully under her pillow and pulled out a small white box tied together with shiny red ribbon, a red bow on top of it. She held it out to Miley, who gently took it.

"Go ahead… open it," Lilly said softly. Smiling, Miley did so. She easily slipped off the ribbon and slowly opened the small box. Inside was what appeared to be a small white cylinder and a card. At first, Miley didn't understand. Then she read the card:

_Mommy, Two Lines = POSITIVE! Love, Your Lilly Bear_

Miley's jaw dropped open, her eyes growing huge. She looked again at the white cylinder, and noticed a small window in the center of it clearly showing two faint blue lines. Blinking back tears, Miley looked up at Lilly again, who was smiling radiantly at her.

"I love you," she said softly. Without another word, Miley dropped the box and launched herself into Lilly's arms, hugging her fiercely, joyful tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God!" Miley gasped. "Lilly, you're pregnant! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!!" She squeezed Lilly tightly, willing all the love and adoration she felt for her beloved wife into the embrace. Lilly could feel Miley's heart beating against her own and let the love they shared just wash over her, filling her heart and soul. Finally, she tried to swallow her own tears long enough to speak

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she managed. "I know how much we were both praying the procedure would work. When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted so badly to tell you, but I thought it would be even better as a surprise."

"I'm gonna get you for that later," Miley said teasingly. Then she grew serious again, and her bottom lip began to tremble. "I love you so, so much."

"No nearly as much as I love you, my Smiley Miley," Lilly whispered, wrapping her arms around the young woman who held the other half of her soul. Their lips met, and the world around them fell away as they kissed, the love and passion they felt for each other carrying them away. Finally though, air became a necessity, and they finally parted, but remained in each other's arms for several more long moments. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there and enjoyed their quiet moment together. It was Lilly who finally broke the silence, pulling back slightly to look into Miley's deep blue eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby, Miles," she whispered softly. Miley couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think we should name her?" she asked gently.

"How do you know we're gonna have a girl?" Lilly replied teasingly.

"Call it a hunch," Miley said, grinning again.

"What's all the dad-blame noise for?" a familiar male voice interrupted. "Don't tell me you girls are itchin' to see your presents already!" Miley looked up to see her father, Robbie Ray Stewart, standing in the doorway of their room.

"No, daddy," she said with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just a little excited about the gift Lilly gave me." Robbie Ray arched an eyebrow.

"That must've been some gift," he quipped. Miley turned to look at Lilly and grinned.

"You could say that," she said softly. She turned back towards her father.

"Daddy… we're gonna have a baby. Lilly's pregnant." She took Lilly's hand in her own and gently squeezed it. "You're gonna be a grandpa." For a long moment, Robbie Ray just stood there, struggling to find the right words. Then he walked slowly into the room and enveloped his daughter and daughter-in-law in a huge hug.

"I'm so happy for you both," he said gently. "Your momma would be so proud, bud."

"I love you, daddy," Miley managed through fresh tears.

"I love you too, bud… both of you."

"You think it'd be all right if we told everyone later?" Miley asked him. Robbie Ray smiled.

"You'd better," he quipped. "Your mamaw'll have both our hides if she doesn't hear about it first. You might wanna wait til after breakfast though."

"I can already see Jackson spitting his eggs clear across the living room," Lilly giggled.

"Ewww," Miley laughed, making a disgusted face. "Sometimes Lils, you can be really gross."

"You know you love me anyway," Lilly replied with a grin.

"Yup," Miley answered. "Always and forever."

"Think that's my cue to leave," Robbie Ray quipped. "I'll see you two at breakfast. Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah, Mr. S?" Lilly answered.

"You might wanna skip the snowball fight too. No taking chances with my grandchild, got it?" Lilly grinned.

"Getting protective of me already, huh?" she teased her father-in-law.

"Get used to it," he replied, smiling again, "and you know you can call me dad."

"I'll think about it… dad." She smiled, and Robbie Ray returned it as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Well, no way it can compare to yours, but I guess I could give you your present now, Lilly Bear," Miley suggested.

"It's not a contest, Miles," Lilly replied. "Besides, you know I'll love anything you give me." Miley smiled.

"All right, sweet talker. I'll be right back." She got up, walked over to the small closet in the room they were sharing and quickly pulled out a smallish rectangular package. Miley returned to bed and carefully handed it to her wife.

"Merry Christmas, Lils," Miley said softly, smiling again.

"I've gotta say, I have absolutely no idea what this is," Lilly replied, smiling as well.

"So open it and find out," Miley replied. Grinning, Lilly did as her wife suggested and tore open the present in a heartbeat. Inside was a small picture of Miley & Lilly at Seaview Junior High, on the very day they first met. Oliver had snapped it out in front of school at the end of that fateful first day. Even back then, the loving smiles on both their faces were obvious. Miley reached up and flicked a small button on the side of the picture. Another picture appeared, showing them lying together on the beach back in Malibu.

"It's one of those electronic picture frames, Lils," Miley explained. "I, um… put pictures on it of us, through the years. From the day we first met to our wedding day. It even plays music." The sound of Hannah Montana's "One In A Million" began to float through the room.

"How did…" Lilly had to fight to make her voice work. "How did you get all these?" she managed at last, referring to all the incredible pictures she was seeing.

"I had some help," Miley admitted, smiling a little. "My dad, your mom, Mamaw, even Oliver." Lilly carefully placed the frame on the small beside table nearby and wrapped her arms lovingly around her wife once again, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Miley… and I love your present," she said once they parted. "Now I can show the whole world just how lucky I am to have you in my life." Miley smiled and blinked back tears.

"Thank you," she whispered to the blonde haired angel who held her heart, leaning into their embrace and gently nuzzling Lilly's soft blonde hair, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Thank you? For what?" Lilly repeated, not understanding.

"For being the most wonderful, loving person I could ever imagine spending my life with… and for making me happier than I've ever been," Miley said sweetly. Lilly smiled, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Flatterer," she whispered. Miley leaned forward and kissed her gently, then rested her forehead against Lilly's so she could stare into her beloved wife's eyes.

"Best Christmas ever," Lilly breathed, smiling happily.

"Oh yeah," Miley agreed. "We gotta do this every year."

"Is that a promise?" Lilly asked her teasingly. Miley nodded.

"Oh yeah. Seal it with a kiss?" she suggested, wagging her eyebrows slightly. Lilly chuckled.

"Sounds great to me," she quipped. Soon Miley and Lilly were lost in their shared embrace once more, the power of their love washing over and warming them even as snow began to fall softly just outside their bedroom window


End file.
